The invention relates to a container closure arrangement including a container which comprises an opening region with a threaded neck, and a closure cap which may be screwed onto the threaded neck. The cap has a guarantee element having an annular base body with latching means which, in the unscrewing direction, can be brought into engagement with complementary latching means on the opening region of the container, and at least one circular segment-shaped indicator body which may be brought into rotationally fixed engagement with the closure cap. The indicator body is connected by at least one break-off web to the base body.
As a rule, in a container closure arrangement of this type, the guarantee element and the closure cap are stuck together and then together are screwed onto the threaded neck of the container. During the screwing-on, the latching means of the base body may snap over the latching means on the opening region of the container. On unscrewing the closure cap from the threaded neck, the latching means of the base body then come into engagement with the latching means on the opening region so that the base body may not rotate with the closure cap. The closure cap entrains the indicator body so that the latter is released from the base body. This provides an indication that the container has been opened.
In known container closure arrangements of the indicated type, e.g. according to DE 296 10 161.3 U, the indicator body is annular and, for the bringing into engagement with the closure cap, comprises a plurality of radially inwardly protruding projections which may engage between ribs on the outer side of the closure cap. This design has the disadvantage that after the first opening of the container, the annular indicator body with its projections may again be pressed between the ribs on the closure cap, and thus the opening of the container may be concealed.
It is the object of the invention to avoid this disadvantage with a container closure arrangement of the above specified type.
According to the invention, this object is achieved in that the closure cap for bringing into rotationally secure engagement comprises at least one axially protruding projection accommodated between the ends of the circular-segment-shaped indicator body, or between the ends of two neighboring indicator bodies.
An additional improvement in security may be achieved by providing the closure cap with axially protruding inclined ramps running in the circumferential direction, which on rotating the closure cap placed on the threaded neck, in the unscrewing direction press the base body and the indicator body away from one another.
In place of the inclined ramps on the closure cap, however, there may also be arranged second projections with a constant axial height which on rotating the closure cap in the unscrewing direction shear the indicator body from the base body so that this indicator body falls from the base body remaining in the closure cap.
An important advantage of the container closure arrangement designed according to the invention lies also in the fact thatxe2x80x94in particular when only one or two circularxe2x80x94segmentxe2x80x94shaped indicator bodies are presentxe2x80x94the indicator body or bodies, together with the closure cap, are always compellingly located in a predetermined rotational position with respect to the closure cap, and thus also with respect to the container. This predetermined rotational position may be selected such that the releasing of the indicator body or one of the indicator bodies from the base body on opening the container is effected at an optimally visible location, for example roughly in the middle of the front side of a container, the front side being identified by the containers shape (e.g. oval) or by way of a label, wherein the front side on purchase faces or is faced to a purchaser.